The Times Finn Needs To Rub One Out
by Jimmy0lsen
Summary: It's just about the times Finn needs to relax, and Puck is involved to some extent.
1. Finn's Morning Ritual

"Hey dude you wanna head out to class together?"

"No man, I'm good." Finn was still in bed when Puck asked the question. He asks it every morning and every morning Finn has the same reply. At least Puck was constant and reliable. Like an alarm clock but without the annoying buzzer.

It was their third year of college with Finn and Puck both still roomies. And every morning Finn had his own little ritual. Puck would wake him up and get ready to leave for class (ever since the third year of college hit Puck's been taking it more seriously) and bug Finn not to be late for his morning World Lit. class and Finn would insist he'd make it in time. Half the time he actually does make it, it just depends how long it takes him to finish.

Puck says goodbye and he's out the door. Finn's face glows because he knows he can finally start his morning off right.

Finn throws his blanket to the ground by his bed and now he's lying in bed with his short brown hair a bit of a mess, wearing just his boxers.

"Finally. I've been dying to rub one out." Finn has started talking to himself. He moved his hands on his abdomen and slowly followed his happy trail down into his boxers. He grabbed his soft cock in his underwear and slowly started to tug at it until it gave him a semi.

Finn started thinking. 'I should go just some lotion before I just can't stop. Puck should have some in his night stand.' So he got up and went across the dorm room to Pucks bed and looked in the top drawer. He saw a box of large trojan condoms, some strawberry lube which Finn couldn't take because he feels like Puck is saving that for something more special then masturbating, and a playboy hidden under one of Pucks school notebooks. Finn took the playboy out of it and gave it a quick look. Some of the pages were stuck together. He assumed Puck must of had his own time and place. Looking at the girls the tent in Finn's boxers grew. He quickly skimmed through the playboy then bit his lip at a hot girl and put it back in the drawer just the way it was before.

His thoughts continued. 'I guess I'm just going to have to use spit again.' Finn's erection was growing so he decided to drop his boxers right there in front of Pucks bed. Standing up he gave his dick a quick few strokes and started walking back to his bed, not letting go of his cock. He looked down and put the shaft of his cock out on his palm and spit on his cock twice. He continued to stroke it and lube it up and then lied back in bed.

'I really shouldn't be late again.' Finn closed his eyes and continued stroking. One hand going up and down his cock and the other gripping the sheets loosely.

Finn started picking up his pace. His breathing getting heavier and heavier. He started playing with the head of his cock, using his thumb to play with precum at the tip of his dick.

'I'm going to just speed things up' Finn thought while his smile widened. He continued to stroke the shaft of his cock now and with every motion of his hands pumping up and down he decided to start thrusting his hips with it. He realised he was going to cum soon so he slowed down so he wouldn't cum all over the place.

'Here it comes!' Finn started moaning out loud. Finn aimed the head of his cock to his stomach where his abs were and he actually started to speak out loud. "Here I come!" and right as he was cumming on his own abs the door opened and Puck walked in.

"Hey dude I forg- Whoa!" Puck started laughing. "Sorry I forgot to knock again." Puck continued walking in and went to his side of his room. Finn picked up his blanket and started to clean up his mess.

"It's totally my bad." Finn was very apologetic that once again Puck walked in on him playing with himself.

"You didn't use any of my lube right?!' Puck picked up the underwear Finn left by his bed and threw it at him.

"No I just used my spit. Thanks." Finn was use to this talk. He thought that Puck should know his ritual now.

"Well." Puck reached under his bed and pulled something out. "You should start using this, it's way better." He threw it at Finn who was now covering his bottom half with his blanket. It was dove hand lotion, what he had been looking for.

"Sweet. Thanks man."

"All right I'm out of here." Puck picked up a notebook he left on top of the playboy and ran out the door smiling.

That wasn't the first or the last time Puck would catch Finn in the act.


	2. He Won't Hear A Thing

"Are you awake?" Finn whispered. He figured jacking off wouldn't be loud so if Puck couldn't hear him or if he was asleep he'd still be in the clear. "No?" Puck didn't reply. "Good."

It was 1:10am on a Sunday night and Finn was horny. Usually he would wait until the morning but just an hour ago he was with some hot blonde girl he met from a party the other night and he thought he was totally going to get it in. Wrong. She just made out with him and got him hard and then very abruptly left because she said it was too late. He offered for her to sleep over but she insisted she couldn't. Finn sighed and watched as she went and that's right when Puck walked in. Minutes after Puck went to bed he started dry humping his mattress because that's all he could really do without making too much noise. But Puck saw him moving in the dark and asked what he was doing. He lied and said he was just trying to get comfortable.

Now here he is an hour later, naked under his covers and still rock hard. This was his chance. He figured spit or lotion would make too much noise so he decided that the precum he was making would have to be all he used. So he quietly moved his blanket away from him and let the cold air hit him. Instantly his nipples erected and he moaned a bit when his cock popped out of the covers. He thought Puck couldn't of heard him so he placed one hand on his cock and the other bent around his head. His biceps never looked bigger than when he was in this position.

With slow motions he starts jerking off. Up and down moving his hips with his strokes. The mattress started to making squeaking sounds but at this point he didn't care; he'd be done within the next minute.

Finn was holding back moans, biting his lip and making a scrunched up face which was probably not as sexy as he'd thought it was at the time. He stroked his cock just a couple more times fast and hard and that's when he came. His cum went flying everywhere but mostly it was on his hand. Finn let out one giant moan and he could finally breathe again. Masturbating sure made Finn tired and he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Puck woke up first, as usual. He got up in his sweats and stretched and yawned, completely shirtless. He went to open the blinds in their dorm room to let more sunlight in so he went to walk past Finn but he paused at the end of Finn's bed.

"Dude!" Puck spoke loud enough to wake Finn up. "Yo Hudson!"

Finn woke up. He answered still a bit groggy. "What?"

"I thought I heard you going at it last night. God couldn't you wait until the morning?" Puck laughed at Finn who was completely naked with no covers on and his now soft cock was out with dry cum all over his thick black pubes.

"I thought I got away with it." Finn sighed and looked ashamed.

"You should try harder." Puck said laughing while throwing a pillow to cover Finn's junk.

And the next time Finn wants to jerk off, try harder is exactly what Finn will do.


	3. The Time At The Restaurant

Finn and Puck got out of their car and walked into the restaurant they had reservations for four with. They were dressed in black dress pants and different colour button up shirts and unlike Puck, Finn was wearing a black tie to match. They were going on a double date.

The two girls were already waiting for them as the waiter showed the boys to their booth and handed them menus. The two girls chose to sit on the same side of the booth so Finn and Puck did the same. Finn was the one who arranged this double date; he was talking with the blonde girl he met at the party last week, the one who left him with a very long, hard problem, and she wanted to go out on a date and was looking for another guy to take her friend out and Finn put two and two together and now the four of them were here.

"Have you girls decided on what you're going to order yet?" Finn started making small talk. The girls replied that one would get a salad and the other spaghetti and meatballs and made a comment saying they'd share each others foods.

"I'll have the steak." Puck didn't even have to open his menu. Finn quickly read through the menu and finally decided that he'd order the house special which had a French name that he couldn't pronounce very well but he figured it would make him look for mature than ordered a burger and fries, besides; they went to a half decent place this time.

Time went on and so did the small talk. They talked about what they're at college for, what their plans are after, where they're all from. It seemed like the date was going very well and eventually the food came they all dug in.

Finn's date was across from him eating her salad, he'd noticed she'd been looking at him all night so he was praying he'd finally get laid. That's when Finn felt something on his leg. She had taken off her right shoe and started going up and down Finn's leg gradually letting her foot get higher until Finn reacted by opened his legs a little bit and she started stroking his inner thigh. She remained completely calm. Finn was freaking out because he felt his dick twitch and he was starting to grow a semi. The pants he was wearing would clearly show off his raging erection if he stood up and with him wearing boxers there wasn't much restriction. He felt his cock grow straight out towards his date and felt the warmth of his own erection on his inner thigh.

Finn turned to Puck and noticed the other two were flirting heavily. Puck certainly was going to get laid tonight. When he was starring at Puck he felt his own date go further in his legs and "Whoa!" Finn accidentally spoke out loud. "That's a cool painting." Finn saved it by looking at the poster beside Puck, when what he was actually surprised at was how his dates foot was starting to touch the tip of his growing dick. He looked back at her and she was sipping on water and she looked completely innocent.

"Let's go to a club after this!" Puck's date suggested. Everyone but Finn thought that was a great idea, but only because he knew he'd get caught rock hard. It would be very embarrassing. He was in a public place for God's sake!

Finn's dick was fully erect when everyone but him had finished eating. "Dude hurry up." Puck whispered in Finn ear. When Puck leaned in to whisper Finn's date had removed her foot from stroking Finn's cock.

A waiter walked by and Puck asked him to doggy bag Finn's food. He didn't resist. He said he'd be right back and with the cheque.

They we're going to be leaving the table with in the next 5 minutes and Finn's boner would subside. He needed a plan.

Finn looked around the table and saw his full glass a water. While everyone was talking he placed it on the end of the table near him, moving it slowly. When the waiter came back to give them the cheque he had knocked the water all over Finn's lap. Finn quickly grabbed napkins and got up covering his huge bulge with them and said "Oh no! I'll be right back, I have to go to the washroom." And Finn rushed off.

When Finn entered the men's bathroom it was completely empty. It was nice a clean. Five urinals across from three bathroom stalls and next to him was a bunch of sinks. Finn placed the wet napkins by the sinks and entered the closest stall.

"All right little buddy let's make this quick." Finn was speaking out loud to his own dick.

Finn turned around and locked the stall. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them with his boxers, freeing his cock. Finn moaned at the pleasure of being free because the tightness his cock was against the whole night we making him pre-cum. Finn faced the stall door and put on hand on it for grip and the other on his cock and he just starting going to town.

Finn could freely moan because the bathroom was empty. He moaned and when he started to feel himself reach his climax and made a loud scream that echoed in the bathrooms. Finn's cum flew all over the bathroom stall door and all over his hand. Completely out of breath Finn grabbed his pants and underwear up with one hand and tucked his dick in. He looked for toilet paper to clean up but there was none in the stall. Quickly Finn opened the door with his clean hand, leaving his cum covered hand in the air so he wouldn't touch anything. He left the stall and walked to the paper towels with his good hand now trying to hold up his pants. He couldn't re-button them without getting the gooey white stuff all over it, and it'd be very noticeable what he had just done.

Right as Finn was pulling paper towels out of the dispenser Puck barged in. The sudden movement of the door swinging open and startled Finn that he let go of his dress pants and they fell to the floor by his ankles.

"Dude. Really?" Finn was caught with his pants down. Puck saw the cum stain on the front of Finn's package and then saw as Finn desperately tried to get the cum off of his hand.

"It's not my fault! She was stroking me and I couldn't just leave with a boner! It wouldn't go away!" Finn was defending himself.

"Right okay man." Puck was laughing but you could tell he was still judging Finn. "Just hurry up we're leaving."

Puck left the bathroom. Finn cleaned up the cum and washed his hands. He pulled up his pants and re-buttoned them. He left the mess in the stall as a surprise for the next guy and right before he left the bathroom he shoved his hands into his pants and readjusted his dick. He was good to go for the rest of the night.


	4. The Gym Showers

It was a late Wednesday night at the gym. Puck and Finn were running on the treadmills for leg day. Finn was just trying to keep up with Puck's pace which was making him sweat twice as much.

"Okay I'm done." Finn pressed off on his treadmill. "I need to hit the showers." He lifted his arm above his head and gave his armpit a strong sniff. Yeah he definitely needed a shower.

"Giving up early on me Hudson? Ah whatever." Puck waved Finn off, it didn't look like Puck was going to stop any time soon. Puck did have a more jacked body then Finn. He certainly earned it.

Finn walked away and headed towards the showers. Since it was a school night and he'd given up early there was no one in the locker room when he entered. He looked around and no one. Finn walked until he hit the mirrors, still out of breath, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his biceps, he thought they were large and muscular, but he didn't think they were as nice as Pucks'.

His cock twitched. The thought of Puck made his cock twitch. Finn smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked at his gym shorts and saw he was bulging. Finn looked behind him and the locker room was still empty. Finn dropped his shorts and removed his work out shirt. He flexed his biceps in the mirror and smiled with his cock sporting a semi.

Finn lifted his arms above his head again and gave another strong sniff. Finn loved the smell of his sweaty armpits. So much he tried to lick them but his arms were too big he couldn't. He cock twitched and grew a bit more.

"Well..." Finn took hold of his cock and gave it two tugs up and down. "It couldn't hurt." He gave it three more quick tugs while looking around. The room was empty.

Finn smiled. "Gonna rub one out." Finn continued talking to himself.

Finn proceeded to the showers and turned on the hot water. There were no stalls, it was just an open room for all the guys to share, but he still chose to go the the last shower head at the end.

Finn let the water hit his muscular chest, feeling himself up and down. As the water was spraying he started pinching his nipples and moaning. Laughing at his own thoughts. His cock continued to ache for touch. Finn lowered his hands even more to have one rest on his hip and the other around the base of his manhood.

Finn started pumping and pumping, opening his mouth to moan and getting water in it. He was fully erect and he was full on stroking his cock faster and faster with every moving movement. Moans getting louder.

Finn placed his hand from his hip on to the wall in front of him and let the water hit his back so he'd be able to jerk off faster. He was coming close.

"Yes! Almost there." Finn was racing to cum before someone came in, but it was too late. Finn turned his head at the end of the showering room to see Puck standing there watching. He could see him sigh and his mouth moved. "This again." Puck whispered.

Puck had caught Finn masturbate countless times so he didn't care. Puck needed to shower so he chose a shower head half the room away from Finn. And Finn just nodded his head and continued stroking his fat cock.

Puck was clearly not trying to watch Finn pleasure himself, so Finn took that to his advantage. He looked down at Puck to see his perfect, rock hard solid body. Finn licked his lips when his eyes glared down at Pucks semi-hard fat cock. Finn was still jerking off and when he saw Puck start giving his own cock a quick few tugs to wash it out it drove Finn over the edge.

"Ugh!" Finn was cumming, and being vocal about it, making loud grunts.

Puck didn't even turn his head. Finn looked down and turned off his shower head after washing his lower body. When he passed Puck walking out of the shower area and gave him a quick nod and a pat on the back, what Puck doesn't know is Finn rubbed some of his freshly nutted cum on his back. Right as Finn went to the changing area he heard Puck scream.

"God dammit, Hudson!"


End file.
